1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to circuit breakers useful for remote power control and energy management for residential, commercial, and industrial applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From 1970 to 1980 energy was a major concern in the United States and the cost of electric power rapidly increased and provided significant economic incentive to conserve energy. It was during this time that an energy crisis occurred. Although the energy crisis has now passed, energy will continue to be a critical factor in the economy. Electric utilities are becoming increasingly concerned with energy management and conservation. A forecast of supply, demand, and cost of electrical energy will increase during the next fifteen years by approximately a factor of two. If the current lifestyle is to be preserved, energy must be more efficiently used in the future for which reason energy management systems will play a vital role in this future.
Although breaker/switch devices for remote control are in use for commercial and industrial applications, the devices have involved solenoid operated mechanisms which are disposed along the bottom edge of a circuit breaker housing opposite the edge from which the manual handle extends for actuation of a contact carrying arm. The armatures of such solenoids have extended parallel to the longitudinal axis of the longer dimension of the circuit breaker. As a result, such circuit breakers have not been adaptive to insulation in standard circuit board panels used for existing residential application. In other words, a smaller circuit breaker having a remotely controlled solenoid for residential use has been necessary.